


Gabriel x reader:Flower Crowns

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, etsy, flowers crown, information about flower crowns, online store, sarcastic Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first story where Gabriel and then Read are a couple  ^-^ it's super cute and fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel x reader:Flower Crowns

You sat down at the motel table with your supplies you didnt like pulling credit card scams or huseling pool or poker like sam and Dean to get money so you started your own online shop on etsy where you sold handmade flower crowns.

You took a piece of wire and wrapped it around the foam manican head establishing the size of the crown 

Once you measured the head you took some fake leaves covering up the wire

Once the wire was covered you started adding the faux flowers,this particular customer asked for a crown of golden and yellow you were excited to make a crown like this because the colors reminded you of your boyfriend Gabriel.

You heard a flutter of wings and the said angel appeared.

"Hey sweetheart." he said placing a lite kiss on your cheek. "What's my favorite hunter been up to?" He asked while examining the foam head."I though you too old for styling heads."

You shook your head "its not a styling head Gabe, I use it for work."

"You hunt monsters with a foam head?" He said with a cocky tone as he arched his eyebrow.

You rolled your eyes "not hunting You silly archangel I have a shop online where I sell flower crowns."

"Wow.. thats really Retro!" He said sarcastically.

"What?…what are you talking about?"

"Flower crowns babe! they first started back in ancient Greece people wore them to honor the God's."

"Interesting…i never knew that..when most people think of flower crowns they think of the 60's: hippies, peace,love flowers and their for flower crowns."

Gabriel chuckled "oh theres a lot about flower crowns besides what happened in Greece and the days of flower power F/N pagan religions used them in religious ceremonies,girls of a marriageable age would wear them in Ukraine,in china an orange blossom flower crown was also worn at weddings, since the trees blossom and bear fruit at the same time they're meant to symbolize fertility, they were thought to bring children to a marriage."

"For begin an archangel turned trickster you sure do know a lot about flower crowns." 

"Figured I'd meet a sweet girl one day so I studied up." he said kissing you passionately.

When Gabriel had his eyes closed you reached for the flower crown on the table and put in on his head.

The kiss broke after that and Gabe took the crown off his head.

"Weren't you making this for someone else?" He asked 

"Yeah…but its your colors…white and gold."You said showing him the small flowers that adorned the crown."I've got enough material Gabe I can always make another."

Once he noticed the flowers a small smile appears on his face.

He gave you the flower crown and you placed it back on his head he then took a seat in a chair next to you and started to make a flower crown.

"Who are you making that for?" You asked

"A special girl." He replied causing a lite pink blush to appear on your cheeks.

" Couldn't you just do it the easy way?" You asked snapping your fingers like the trickster did

"Yeah…but the love I have for you just doesn't go into it that way." He said holding your hand.

"I think you should be my partner Gabe..I could use the extra help." You said straightening the crown on the archangel's head.

"Now who said I was making flower crowns for everyone else?"

A small frown appeared on your face when he said this Gabe quickly took notice and ruffled your hair.

Nah,I'm just kidding I'll help you out sugar…I'd do anything for you F/N,anything."


End file.
